Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep: The Arrival
by CatLoverx33
Summary: Alex only clicked 'start' and in that moment her whole life changed, stuck in a world she thought was a game Alex must fight alongside Ven and Alex has a mysterious power no one not even Alex herself knows about that may or may not be all the worlds hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys here's the re-write of my KH fanfic 'New Journey? Old memories awaken?' Hope you all like it this is actually better then the first!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep just my OC's**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

**Dive into the heart**

"When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby, don't go simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go…" a 14 year old girl sang while walking down the street.

She had pale skin and straight light brown hair with a bright orange side bang that would look like something an Anime character would have on the left side of her head along with bright orange pieces of hair on the left and amber colored eyes she was dressed in a simple white long sleeved shirt with slight ruffles on the sleeves, black jeans and grey ankle length boots.

Alex continued walking, the sky was grey and it was cold but she wasn't affected by it, she kept walking until she came to a stop in front of a Victorian house she walked up the cobble stone like path and reached into her pocket pulling out a pair of keys.

Not even five seconds after she opened the door a small blur came running down the hallway and hid behind her.

"Jason get back here!" A male voice yelled angrily.

_'Oh, great'_ Alex thought_ 'What did my brother do now?' _She glanced at the small dark haired nine year old who had his arms wrapped around her waist, his face was slightly pressed against her lower back.

"Alex!" The same voice from before yelled, an older boy the same age as Alex but a bit more taller stomped through the hallway he had dark brown hair that was slightly spiked and were tipped with red, tan skin and brown eyes he wore a red hoodie with blue jeans and sneakers.

"What happened now, Jack?" Alex asked. Jack fumed and lifted his hoodie and shirt up exposing his tan stomach now most people would get embarrassed when someone lifted their shirt but Alex and Jack lived in the same house so it didn't really matter.

Alex snorted her lips were trembling from trying to keep from laughing Jack's stomach was covered in paint drawings it looked ridiculous "It's not funny!" Jack whined "S-Sorry!" Alex gasped out then she smirked "I think Jason wanted to get you back after what you did to him last week, right?" She asked her brother who nodded grinning.

Jack groaned banging his head on the wall Alex chuckled before untangling Jason's arms from her waist and ruffled his hair "Go wash your hands and watch a movie or something, I think Jack's had enough."

Jason nodded "Can I watch Rise of the Guardians?" He asked giving the puppy-eyes it was his favorite movie Alex nodded smiling Jason beamed and ran to the bathroom.

Alex turned to Jack who was still moping "And you Jack?" She asked "Yeah I know, shower" Jack answered walking up the stairs Alex chuckled again before following him up the stairs to her room.

Her room was fairly big the walls were painted a light purple, her bed was near the window so she could see the outside she had a dresser in one side and there was another with a mirror on it near the closet there was a big carpet on the floor with the TV and playstation on it with a stack of games next to it.

Alex smiled _'Mm what should I play?'_ She thought _'Final Fantasy XII? No, I don't want_ _to deal with Vayne right now, play with Zidane Tribal in IX? Maybe Blue Dragon? Oh wait I know!'_

She opened a drawer from dresser with the mirror on it and pulled out a PSP Alex smiled and turned on the power button and clicked on the game she wanted to play the screen flashed white and blue letters spelled; 'Kingdom Hearts, Birth By Sleep'

"Alright Ven let's do this" Alex said clicking 'story mode'

But then the screen blacked out Alex blinked "Wha-? Aw c'mon!" She whined tapping the screen her PSP fuzzed with small sparks Alex yelped and dropped the device as it started to glow "What's happening!?" Was the only thing she could say before the light swallowed her whole.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

When Alex opened her eyes she was startled to see that she was sinking in what seemed to be bottomless darkness, yet she felt no fear.

Finally after what felt like an eternity she landed on what seemed to be the bottom but it was still too dark to tell.

Alex took a small step forward when the ground underneath her lit up and white doves flew up she raised her arms to shield her face in case she got hit.

The light dimmed and the last of the white doves flew away making Alex put her arms down she looked down and gasped finding herself standing on a circular light blue stained glass platform but that wasn't what shocked her.

What shocked her was the picture that decorated the platform. It was Alex herself in different clothes she was on her knees with her palms facing her chest over her heart her was slightly bent down and her eyes were half-lidded. The background was a dark night with many stars and snowflakes were falling gently in the back white Mickey Mouse Tokens decorated the inner rim of the circle of the platform and there where several mini circles near Alex with the portraits of people she knew.

There was Ventus, Terra and Aqua along with Sora Donald and Goofy, Kairi, Riku the King and surprisingly Vanitas too.

"What?" Alex asked, her voice echoing.

**_'You have arrived'_** a voice said but it didn't seem like a voice more like a thought that was able to be heard without a voice.

Before Alex could question her sanity about all this three pillars sprung from the ground

**_'Great power sleeps with in you…'_**

A silver bow appeared on the pillar in the center

**_'If you give it shape…'_**

A dagger appeared on the pillar on the right.

**_'It will give you power.'_**

Gloves appeared on the pillar on the left.

**_'Choose well.'_**

Alex walked forward eyeing each object on the pillar she came to a stop in front of the gloves and touched them.

**_'The power of the fighter, possessing brute strength and wild spirit, is this the power you seek?'_**

Alex shook her head and let go of the gloves, next she touched the dagger on the pillar.

**_'The power of the assassin, showing no mercy having cold blood to destroy, is this the power you seek?'_**

Alex shook her head frantically that was something she did not want she released the dagger and approached the silver bow.

**_'The power of the huntress, having grace and agility in battle having no ill thought in heart and mind, is this the power you seek?'_**

Alex thought over the previous choices and nodded firmly the silver bow disappeared from her hand in a flash of light.

**_'Your path is set.'_**

Alex smiled a little.

**_'Now_** **_what will you give up in_** **_exchange?'_** the bodiless and seemingly voiceless thought asked.

Alex walked over and picked up the dagger.

**_'You give up this power?'_**

Alex nodded, the dagger disappeared from her hand.

**_'You choose the power of the huntress and gave up the power of the assassin. Is this the form you want?'_**

Alex nodded firmly again. A flash of light appeared and the silver bow returned to her hand.

**_'You've gained the power to fight.'_**

A black shadow rose up from the ground, out of reflex Alex pulled the string from the bow and an arrow materialized itself before she released it piercing the shadows making it disappear.

**_'All right! You've got it it. Use your power to protect the worlds and others, including yourself.'_**

Many more shadows appeared Alex readied her bow.

**_'There will be times when_** **_you have go fight. Don't stray off of your path.'_**

Alex pulled the string of her bow a few more times and destroyed the shadows.

**_'Behind You!'_**

Alex had already pulled the string and released it as she turned around finishing off the remaining shadows.

A white door appeared in front of Alex she walked over and pulled the handle it didn't budge. _'It won't open'_ Alex thought crossing her arms.

A treasure chest appeared on the left Alex blinked before walking over and tapped it lightly with her bow, it opened and she found a small blue bottle with green liquid inside. Alex picked it up and placed it in her pocket.

Then a crate and barrel appeared Alex kicked the barrel hard causing it to smash into the crate breaking both.

The door opened and there was a bright flash of light coming through it as Alex walked forward.

She found herself in a park near her house but she wasn't alone there were three other people there a boy with dark brown hair that was a bit spiky that were tipped with red and tan skin leaning on the tree with both arms crossed.

The second person was a nine year old boy with brown hair and eyes with tan skin dressed in a WWE shirt and black shorts sitting on the swings.

The last person was a woman who also had tan skin and wavy dark brown with matching eyes, she was dressed in a V-neck black shirt and green pants sitting on a bench.

Alex was stunned seeing all three of them there.

**_'Hold on. The door won't_** **_open just yet._** **_First, tell me more about yourself.'_**

Alex approached the boy leaning on the tree first.

"Jack?" She asked.

"What's most important to you?" Jack asked.

Alex blinked before crossing her arms in thought.

"My friends." Alex answered.

"Are, friends really such a big deal?" Jack asked. Alex frowned a little before walking off to the boy on the swings.

"Jason?" Alex tapped his shoulder.

"What is it that your so afraid of?" Jason asked pushing himself on the swings.

Alex looked up at the sky in thought.

"Losing the things I care about." She replied.

"Losing the things you care about? Is that really so scary?" Jason asked pushing himself higher.

Alex shook her head a bit before going over to the woman sitting on the bench.

Alex stopped a foot away in front of her placing a hand in her hip.

"Okay, what question do you have for me…Mom?" She asked.

"What do your wish?" Her mother asked.

Alex leaned on the metal handle on the bench.

"I wish…to be able to protect those around me." Alex smiled.

"You wish to be able to protect those around you, huh?" Her mother smiled.

**_'You value your friends. Your afraid of losing the things you care about. You wish to be able to protect those around you.'_**

Alex nodded at what the thought/voice said.

**_'Your journey begins in the dead of night, your journey won't be easy but a rising sun await at your journey's end.'_**

Alex gulped at that wondering what would happen to her but felt reassured at the last part.

"Okay, I understand."

**_'The day you learn_** **_your importance is both far off and very near.'_**

Alex's vision was momentarily blinded by another flash of white light when it was okay for her to open her eyes. Alex found herself standing on another stained glass platform.

It was blue with purple designs on the outer rim there was another circle on the inner part of the platform near the top with seven mini circles with snowflakes on them, a portrait of woman standing was there.

She was slender with pale skin, rosy cheeks decorated with light freckles, pink lips and blue eyes.

The woman had platinum blonde hair styled into a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head, she wore a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress with a right knee-high slit, over the dress she had a crystallized bodice with translucent, powder blue sleeves, she wore heeled pumps the color of ice. Her right arm was slightly raised with a snowflake dancing on the tip of her fingers.

As Alex walked closer to the light that appeared in the center of the platform before more Shadows appeared, Alex readied her bow and released a handful of arrows destroying the shadows.

Alex breathed heavily, feeling exhausted when she remembered the blue bottle Alex dug it out of her pocket and uncapped it before drinking it.

It tasted minty and refreshing making her tired body feel instantly better, the empty bottle disappeared with a small 'poof'.

When Alex touched the light a set of stained glass stairs appeared she walked up and came to yet another stained glass platform it was green in color with different colored swamp flowers decorating the inner part of the circle there was a picture of a princess there.

She was slender with a dark colored skin, medium length dark wavy-hair pinned up in an updo hair bun and her eyes were closed with a smile on her face.

The Princess wore a green sparkling, strapless and sleeveless ball gown. The petticoat was a light yellow color she had light green opera gloves on her hands and green shoes to match the gown, around her neck was light a blue, diamond necklace with matching earrings, and to top it all of she had a lily pad tiara on her head.

Alex walked forward looking at the light.

**_'The_** **_closer you get to light, the greater your shadow_** **_becomes'_**

Alex didn't notice her shadow extending when she turned around her shadow was already rising from the ground and getting bigger Alex took a couple steps backwards before running, she stopped when she noticed that there was nowhere to run.

**_'But don't be afraid, and don't forget…'_**

The bow returned from her hand in a flash Alex pulled the strings and shot the Darkside many times, it slammed it's fists on the ground creating a dark pool with Shadows rising up before there were also shot with arrows.

Alex pulled the string of her bow with growing confidence not knowing that she was glowing before she released her arrow striking the Darkside one last time.

The Darkside stumbled on its knees before falling down face first a dark portal appeared underneath Alex.

**_'But don't be afraid.'_**

Alex stumbled backwards making the bow disappear from her hand as the darkness creeped closer and closer.

**_'You posses the mightiest power of all.'_**

Alex kicked her legs trying to free herself from the darkness but it was no use.

**_'So don't forget: you are the one who will be all worlds light.'_**

The darkness fully consumed Alex making her pass out.

**Me: So that's a wrap for now :)**

**Can anyone guess who were the two new females in the stations? I think you guys all know~ if the answer is right I'll post the link in the next chapter for you guys to check out**

**Read & Review!**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hi guys thanks for the reviews and sorry I took so long with this chapter I was busy with other things**

**And a round of applause to:**

**KikiXocluvr**

**LightandDarkHeart**

**Relena Soulheart**

**FanFictionWriter123**

**And Mistress Galiancrystal**

'**What for?' You may ask for guessing the correct answer to the previous question it WAS Elsa and Tiana that I used for Alex's dive into the heart station and as promised here's the link to see them better.**

**Elsa's station link:**

**art/Kingdom-Hearts-Elsa-Station-397815435**

**Tiana's station link:**

**art/Kingdom-Hearts-Tiana-191974171**

**Hope you guys like them :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep just my OC's and Alex's Keyblade was a joined work of me and LightandDarkHeart so thanks for the help L&DH I really appreciate it.**

**Enjoy!**

A man was gazing up at the stars from the balcony of his study room he was dressed in a white, red lined haori that has a hood with a slightly short, light-colored hakama underneath a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front and samurai pants he had gold and black armored boots and a dull blue-green armored section on his stomach with a heart like badge on it.

His black hair was tied in a pony tail that was spiky with a bang falling off on the right side of his face, there were jagged scars over his right eye and left cheek and a mustache.

"What a day" Master Eraqus sighed but he had a smile on his face "Terra and Aqua are both training very hard for their Mark of Mastery exam and Ventus is excited to witness it" he said fondly thinking of his three pupils.

Master Eraqus remained silent watching the stars until he noticed a single star shinning brightly in the night sky that seemed to be coming closer, he squinted his eyes before they widened when he noticed the star was coming closer!

"What in the world?" He gasped right before the 'star' landed on the front grounds with a 'boom' making a crater, Master Eraqus quickly but quietly ran down the stairs as to not to disturb his sleeping students and went outside.

He approached the rather large crater and peered inside.

A figure could be seen passed out in the hole he jumped down into the hole and cautiously approached them, ready to summon his keyblade if he had to.

Needless to say what he saw was what he least expected.

"A…child?" Master Eraqus wondered aloud.

And a child it was, a girl the same age as Ventus laid passed out on the ground she had pale skin and long light brown hair with a bright orange side bang on the left and the first parts of her hair on the left side of her head were also bright orange.

The girl was dressed in a dark blue halter top with a white strapless top with a black hood underneath and grey short shorts with a pair of black leggings she had fingerless black gloves that went up her elbows with thin white bracelets around her wrists with a single lilac colored bead she also had grey armored shoes with two small white straps near the top side of her shoe crossed and tied like an 'X' on her ankle.

What stood out the most about her was the Keyblade she clutched in her left hand.

The shaft and the blade was silver with a light blue hand guard curved and shaped like a heart it also went upwards wrapping itself around the blade like two ribbons with an orange gem shaped like a sphere on the tip, there was also an orange gem on the top center of the heart with a single small dark blue gem on each side, the bottom end of the heart was formed like two empty circles one small and one big.

The big one had an orange gem in it covering the empty space while the smaller one stayed empty, the teeth were silver like the blade and shaft which was also curved like an elegant heart, the keychain was a dark blue heart with a white crown in the middle.

Master Eraqus bent down to examine it closely as he did a thought struck him could that keyblade and girl be…?

Gently he picked up the unconscious girl bridal style making her head slump against his arm and made his way back inside the castle quietly going up the stairs, stopping when he came to a spare room with a bed in it he placed her down and gently pried her fingers from the Keyblade and took it.

Not even 5 seconds had passed before it disappeared and reappeared in the two toned girl's hand Master Eraqus blinked a bit startled before chuckling slightly the Keyblade Master took a seat near the girl's bed and patiently waited for her to awaken, his face softened when he looked at her peaceful face and smiled to himself.

Perhaps these turn of events would be interesting.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex shifted before cracking her eyes open, she sat up and rubbed her amber eyes, she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion when she felt something in her left hand Alex gasped seeing a blue and silver Keyblade she had never seen before in her grasp.

She raised it up studying the details, it was lighter than she expected it to be and somehow felt right to be holding it.

_'Heaven's Heart'_ a voice whispered in her head startling her slightly _'Heaven's_ _Heart' _Alex repeated, _'Is that the name of this Keyblade?'_

"I see your awake" a voice said, Alex turned and managed to keep her jaw from dropping when she came face to face with Master Eraqus.

"Um, hi?" Alex said a bit unsurely.

Should she tell him about the fact that in her world he's a video game character?

_'If I had to tell someone I sure Master Eraqus or Yen Sid would be the best person to tell'_ Alex thought.

"Um excuse me, I know this may sound weird and hard to believe but-"

"You thought I was a character in a video game in your world am I correct?" Master Eraqus asked knowingly Alex gaped at him.

"H-How did you-?" She faltered "One knows many thing when your a master" Master Eraqus answered cryptically Alex still felt a bit confused but nodded.

"S-So what happens to me now?" Alex asked Master Eraqus stood up from where he was sitting and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I will take you as my new student, do you accept?" He asked smiling.

Alex gasped at the offer but nodded "Yes please" she said smiling Master Eraqus chuckled and patted her head.

"But you must promise to keep the fact that in your world this is all a video game as a secret from others, who knows what will happen if they do. Understand?" He asked Alex nodded.

"Yes Master Eraqus I promise to keep it a secret" Alex promised Master Eraqus smiled.

"Good, now rest up I will see you in the morning so I may introduce you to my other students" And with that he left the room.

Alex laid back down staring at the ceiling_ 'Man this is so cool'_ she thought smiling _'I_ _can't wait to meet the others I just hope I won't be TOO shy around them.'_

Then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

"You wanted to see us Master?" A tall muscular brunette asked with two others next to him.

His brown hair stopped at the base of his neck and stuck up in spikes in the back with bangs framing his face, his skin was slightly tanned and he had blue eyes.

He was dressed in a skintight high collard shirt with two red intersecting straps resembling crisscrossed suspenders and samurai like pants with a golden heart badge on his belt, a plain black wristband was on his right arm and his left was covered in armor going up his shoulder and dark brown and gold metal boots.

A girl the same age as him had short blue hair and eyes and pale skin dressed in a black and blue high collard halter top with two pink intersecting straps over her chest pinned with a silver heart badge black short shorts with two pieces of white cloth tied together, white bell sleeves and tan fingerless gloves with segmented pieces of armor on the upper part of her arms, metal shoes with hooks on then and black thigh high stockings.

The third one was a young boy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes dressed in a black and white jacket representing the Yin Yang colors the collar of the jacket is red and pleated, underneath the jacket was a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. A third layer could be seen under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt and dull green and blue armor on his midsection and black intersecting straps on his chest with a silver heart badge. Caprice pants colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges and dull green and blue armored street shoes.

Master Eraqus faced his three students with Alex hiding behind him completely out of sight, she had pulled her black hood down concealing her face out of shyness.

"Yes Terra." Master Eraqus smiled "A new Keyblade wielder will come here and train with us."

The blonde boy smiled "Really!? A new Keyblade wielder? When are they getting here?" He asked excitedly bouncing up and down.

Alex could feel a smile start to grow on her face.

"Calm down Ven" the bluenette chuckled "Let Master finish" Ven pouted at her "But Aqua-"

"No buts Ven" Aqua said sternly Master Eraqus chuckled "As I was saying our new friend happens to already be here."

Alex looked down just as Master Eraqus stepped to the side allowing his three students to see here Alex felt him place a warm hand on her shoulder.

"This is Alex, she arrived here last night while you three were sleeping. She isn't use to staying in other worlds so please make her feel welcomed" Master Eraqus explained.

"Yes Master" the three students promised Master Eraqus gave Alex a gentle push in the direction of his students and left.

Alex felt nervous keeping her head down, she could feel there curious stares from her hood.

"Hi, I'm Terra" a voice said startling her, she quickly raised her head seeing the muscular brunette with a friendly smile on his face in front of her Alex nodded her head in greeting.

"My names Aqua" the bluenette greeted sweetly Alex waved at her Aqua giggled at her shyness.

"I'm Ventus, but call me Ven" the blone greeted cheerfully getting in her face.

"U-Um O-Okay Ven" Alex stuttered taking a step back "Ven, the Master said to make her feel welcomed not to make her feel scared" Terra sighed.

"Hey!" Ven exclaimed.

"So your here to train with us?" Terra asked Alex nodded making the hood flop she could tell that Ven was trying to get a look of her face.

"Yeah."

"Can you show us your Keyblade?" Ven asked Alex raised her left hand up in front of her face "Um, I'm not sure how to" she confessed "The first time it was just…there" she said looking a little sad.

"It's okay just imagine it in your hand a 'poof' it's there see?" Ven summoned his Wayward Wind as an example "Now you try" the blonde nodded at her.

Alex clenched her left hand in a fist before moving it to the side, unclenching it and focused.

There was a bright flash of light and Heaven's Heart appeared in her grasp "Wow!" Ven gasped amazed Alex blushed a little but smiled a bit.

"Are you any good?" Terra asked with a challenging look Alex looked at him.

"Maaaybe~" she said in a sly tone "Wanna find out?"

Terra smirked "Your on" he led her outside with the other two following, Terra summoned his Earthshaker while Alex held Heaven's Heart behind her with her legs placed in an attack position.

"Don't think I'll hold back just cause your new at this" Terra warned Alex nodded.

"Terra! Go easy on her" Aqua said from the sideline "C'mon Aqua I wanna see how good Alex is. How can I know if I go easy on her?" Terra countered.

"It's okay" Alex said making them look at her "I don't mind"

Aqua still looked hesitant "If your sure…" Alex nodded her head once "I'm sure."

Terra moved first raising his Keyblade in a slashing motion Alex blocked feeling her feet slide a bit 'Wow talk about strength!' She thought before pushing him off.

Terra stumbled slightly before attempting to slash at her again Alex cartwheeled out of the way before running up to him and tried to hit him, the brunette easily parried her strike and tried to land another blow.

Alex twisted her body around him and flipped backwards to avoid getting hit she gripped the handle of Heaven's Heart with both hands and raised it above her head jumping high before bringing it down in a downwards slash.

Terra held Earthshaker sideways blocking her strike while Alex was still in mid-air he smirked and she realized too late what he was about to do.

***SLASH***

"WAAH!" Alex was sent flying in backwards from a powerful strike feeling her hood slip off before falling on her back in solid ground Alex pulled herself up in a sitting position with her knees bent up as she panted.

"Alex! Are you- whoa!" She heard Ven trail off in surprise she looked up and saw he was looking at her with slightly wide-eyes at seeing her face.

Alex tilted her head to the side curiously as he bent down and lightly tugged her bright orange side bang seeming fascinated by it.

"Cool" Ven said absentmindedly.

Alex giggled snapping Ven from his trance he blushed and offered her his hand she took it and allowed him to pull her up.

"That was an awesome battle" Terra said coming up to them.

"You almost had him there, Alex" Aqua smiled.

"What? No she didn't" Terra denied.

"I thought so too" Ven said grinning.

Alex felt a ticklish sensation build up in her throat watching the three of them.

"Hey, are you guys teaming up on me now?" Terra grabbed Ven and placed him in a headlock giving the blonde a noogie.

"Ack!" Ven flailed his arms Aqua chuckled slightly.

The sensation in Alex's throat grew until she burst into laughter holding a hand in front on her mouth.

Her laughter caught the attention of the others who stopped there playful activity and watched her now that Alex wrapped her other arm around her stomach.

"Hey what are you laughing about?" Terra demanded releasing Ven and coming to a stop in front of her.

Alex blushed before grinning "Well I guess I found it funny that I did almost beat you" she remarked.

"Oh yeah?" Terra asked placing his hand on his hips Alex nodded "Yeah pretty much" she answered cheekily.

The next thing Alex knew was that Terra had her in a headlock she squeaked and placed both of her hands on his arm.

"Terra!" she tugged lightly on his hand.

Terra smirked and started to rub his knuckles against her scalp.

"Ow!"

"Not so tough now are you!"

"No fair!"

Alex squirmed trying to free herself from Terra's grip but he only tightened it rubbing his knuckles harder against her scalp.

"Ouch! Ah! Ven help!"

The blonde laughed and tried to rescue his new friend from Terra Aqua stood back now seeing the two of them trapped in Terra's headlock.

**_/Aqua POV/_**

The bluenette laughed at them watching as Ven and Alex tried to free themselves from Terra's grip but they didn't seem to be getting anywhere Aqua smiled at the sibling like activity the three of them were displaying.

When she looked over at Alex's smiling face she sensed a very warm and very powerful light in her that left her a little curious but decided not to dwell on it.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

From the window from his study Master Eraqus felt a smile form on his face when he saw how well his students were interacting with Alex and how it seemed to affect her.

Master Eraqus' smile faded and was replaced with a sad frown when he focused on Ven and Alex only.

"Forgive me" he whispered sadly knowing full well that they couldn't hear him.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex and Ven rubbed their head "Ow that really hurt Terra" Alex whined.

"You didn't need to do it that hard, ya know" Ven pouted Terra only smirked and crossed his arms looking at them.

Ven grumbled before turning to Alex "So want to hang out by the village for a bit? He asked.

Alex blinked "Village?" She asked.

"Over there" Aqua pointed to a village that could be seen by a ledge "The Master allows us to go there when were not training" Terra explained.

"I wanna go there" Alex mumbled looking excited.

She always wondered if other people lived nearby and now that she sees that village by the bridge she wanted to go explore it now.

Ven was excited as she was "Well let's go then!" The blonde grabbed her wrist and they both ran down the hill.

"Ven, Alex slow down!" Aqua called out but they didn't hear her.

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

When the two fourteen year olds arrived Alex took her time to look around the village the streets were cobbled stoned and she could see a stone well in the village plaza with different shops and houses that reminded her of the village in Beauty and the Beast.

There were street vendors selling out jewelry, clothes and other things people walked by holding the hands of children, buying items or simply taking a walk.

"Nice right?" Ven asked from her side Alex nodded "This place is amazing, really different from my world" Ven nodded "C'mon let's go there" he led her to building with smoke coming from the chimney.

When he pulled the door open a bell jingled from the top the inside was pleasantly warm and Alex could smell the aroma of baking bread "A bakery?" She asked curiously.

Ven nodded "Yeah the best Bakery in the world" he smiled.

"Oi, is that Ventus I hear?" A male voice called from the back.

"Hey, Mac" Ven greeted cheerfully.

A middle aged man wearing a baker outfit with an apron tied around his waist came through he hand a black beard and mustache there were some splotches of dried dough and flour on his uniform with a toothpick in his mouth.

When his dark eyes eyes landed on Ven his lips curled up in a smile "'Ello there Ven how's ya been?" He asked the blonde.

Ven smiled "Everything's going great, there's actually someone I want you to meet" he pulled Alex by the arm "This is Alex" he introduced.

"Hello sir" Alex said politely Mac laughed good naturally.

"Oh, no need for that lassie jus' callin' me Mac's good" he patted her back.

"Okay Mac" she smiled "Alex is a Keyblade Wielder like us" Ven explained Mac raised an eyebrow "Really? I assume old Eraqus is happy about tha' ain't he?" He asked Ven nodded "Definitely" Mac smiled.

"That man's dream is to restore the number of Keyblade Wielder's from long ago, I say with the arrival of your new friend here his hope happens to be growing a bit more" Mac said chuckling.

They were interrupted by a low growl the turned in Alex's direction who blushed furiously while holding her stomach.

_'Stupid stomach'_ she thought Ven and Mac laughed at her "Geez Alex that was pretty loud" Ven snickered until he was cut off by his stomach growling even louder then Alex's.

Alex smirked "Looks like I'm not the only one with a loud stomach" Ven chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Mac let out another bark of laughter "Alright it's settled then you two go sit there while I bake two of my famous sweet bread buns" Alex waved her hands.

"Oh no, no you don't have to do that!" She exclaimed.

Mac ignored her and went to the kitchen Alex sighed before taking a seat in the booth by the window with Ven taking a seat in front of her.

There was an awkward silence.

"So…" Ven trailed off not knowing what to say.

"So…" Alex repeated feeling just as lost.

"What do you think so far?" Ven asked Alex smiled "Great I've never been to another world before" she said.

"Weren't you scared before?" Alex took a while to think about that, after a moment she answered.

"Yeah I was pretty nervous and a little scared about coming to a new world but I guess after meeting you guys I wasn't so scared or nervous anymore" Ven brightened up at that.

They spent the next moments talking about things and Alex grew more comfortable with Ven if someone were to look at them now they would have assumed that they've been friends for years.

"Wait so you did what?" Alex repeated laughing Ven laughed along with her "Yeah Terra's hair was pink for weeks along with his face!" Alex tried to imagine a pink haired and pink faced Terra that sent her spiraling into fits of laughing all over again.

Just as her laughter came under control Mac came out with two big, soft looking bread buns wrapped in paper in the bottom.

"Here you go lad and lassie two of my famous sweet bread buns free of charge" he said smiling "Thanks Mac they looks good" Ven smiled taking one and handing the other to Alex.

It was warm and fluffy when she bit into it there was a cream filling inside that tasted like vanilla her eyes widened at the warm and sweet taste in front of her Ven had a similar look on his face.

"Good ain't it?" Mac asked with a knowing look on his face.

They both nodded vigorously Mac laughed again before returning to the kitchen leaving the two teens to eat.

They quickly finished there food and left after saying goodbye to Mac.

"Man that was good" Ven sighed rubbing his stomach Alex nodded "Yeah better than any sweet bread bun I've ever had."

"Told ya it was the best Bakery in the world" Ven nudged her playfully Alex giggled and lightly pushed him back.

_Ding! Dong! Ding!_

Alex raised her head up and saw a big clock tower with two bells on each side held by gold rails that were ringing.

"It's getting late we should get back" Ven said "Aww already?" Alex pouted.

"Yeah but we can come next time right?" Ven asked.

Alex was about to say 'yes' when she was struck by realization.

Pretty soon there would be no more visits to the village or The Land of Departure.

Alex swallowed before turning back to Ven "Uh yeah" she said hoping her voice didn't crack.

Thankfully Ven didn't notice "C'mon race ya back!" He exclaimed.

"Wha-? Ven!" Alex cried before running after him. The blonde looked at her from his shoulder and laughed Alex couldn't help but laugh along with him before catching up to him.

She stuck her tongue at him when she passed by Ven's eyes widened before narrowing playfully in a challenging way.

The both raced ahead neck to neck before coming to a stop near the door.

"Ha I win!" They yelled in unison they blinked and looked at each other "What? No you didn't! I did!" They said at the same time again.

"Hey I got here first Ven!" Alex said placing her hands on her sides.

"No way I got here first!" Ven said shaking his head.

"No you didn't!" Alex cried.

"Yes I did!" Ven yelled.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"HA!" Alex yelled triumphantly "Aw man you tricked me." Ven said sulking in the corner.

Alex sweat-dropped at the blonde the opening of the doors a chuckle caught there attention.

Master Eraqus, Terra and Aqua stood in the entrance looking at them in amusement.

"I trust you two had a good time in the village?" Master Eraqus smiled "Yes Master" they answered smiling "Good now I believe you two should rest up for tomorrow" he said making them slump.

"Really?"

"Do we have too?"

They asked almost like they were brother and sister Master Eraqus chuckled behind him Terra and Aqua smiled.

"Fine" they said and walked up the stairs "Kiddies need there rest" Terra teased Alex and Ven pouted before they smirked evilly.

"At least I didn't have pink hair with a pink face to match" Ven said Terra turned red and sputtered.

"I say we run" Alex quipped.

"I think we should" Ven agreed they sprinted inside and up the stairs to there rooms.

"HEY GET BACK HERE VEN! ALEX!" Terra yelled running inside.

Aqua laughed while the Master smiled "I can tell that those two together will make things interesting."

**KHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBSKHBBS**

Alex laid on her bed near the window from her room after managing to escape Terra's wrath the two toned girl wasn't sure if Ven did she could have sworn she heard him yelp and Terra chuckle rather evilly Alex shuddered and prayed that Terra didn't do anything bad to the blonde.

Alex could now see that her room resembled Ven's only more neater and she didn't have that solar system thing that Ven had but a bookcase filled with the types of books that she would read in her world.

_'My world' _Alex thought suddenly _'I wonder is anyone's noticed I'm gone I hope they'll_ _be okay'_ she thought worriedly looking back at the events that happened she smiled feeling a warmth in her chest.

Sleep caught up to her and she turned on her stomach and feel asleep.

**Me: I hope you guys all liked this the next chapter is when the game starts :)**

**Again I'd like to thank LightandDarkheart for coming up with a Keyblade for Alex here's the link to see it**

**Link to Alex's Keyblade**

**art/A-Keyblade-for-CatLoverx33-470074981**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Hmmmm oddly I don't have anything else to say :P oh well**

**Read & Review please!**

**Bye!**


End file.
